Wondering
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: -COMPLETE- Four months after the World Tournament(the one at the end of DBZ) Goten begins to feel like nobody cares about him anymore until the most unexpected person in his mind comes to his rescue.
1. Default Chapter

Wondering Chapter 1: Living Alone  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this story, sadly for me they all belong to Akira Toriyama. The name of this fic is based off the name of a song by Good Charlotte. So you know, this is not a song fic!  
  
The cold December wind blew through the black hair of the teenage Saiyan. He kicked a small stone across the ground and it flew through the tree in front of him.  
  
Living with just his mother was tough. Sure, he lived a life only some could dream of; saving the world from evil villains conjured by magic and from your father's former home planet. Still, there were things missing. Not things that money could buy, but things only his heart could fix. He was alone in this world. His mother was always cleaning or cooking and had no time to sit and talk. His brother had moved out and now has a wife of his own and a five year old daughter who kept him occupied, and his own father who he never really knew, off training the human reincarnation of Majin Buu, Uub, up on Dende's Lookout. His own best friend Trunks, really has no time to just hang out anymore since all he thinks about is dating girls.  
  
"If only my life were better," the black haired Saiyan sighed.  
  
He watched the warm air from his mouth disappear into the endless cycle of air in the sky. He put his hand through his long hair and took off into the gray, snow threatening sky.  
  
As he flew toward his mountain home, he though about all of the things from his childhood. From when he and Trunks fought in the Tenkaichi Budokai and fought Majin Buu as Gotenks, to the Tenkaichi Budokai from a few months ago. Just as he finished reminiscing about times long past, snow began to fall.  
  
***  
  
He reached his small mountain home and touched down a few feet in front of the front door and brushed the snow off of his clothes. He stepped in and saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table sewing one of his shirts.  
  
"Hi mom," he said.  
  
"Oh, hello Goten, glad you home. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
The smell of cooked meat filled the air of the small kitchen.  
  
Chi-Chi could see something wrong with her youngest son but said nothing to him as he walked upstairs to his room. A smile then came to her aging face as she thought about what she and her friends talked about earlier that day  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I'm glad we're getting the old gang back together," Bulma said cheerfully as she sipped some coffee.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to get Goku and Vegeta for the party?" asked 18.  
  
"Goku would be happy to come. All we need to do is get him off of Dende's Lookout," Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"Vegeta won't be easy to convince, but he'll be there," Bulma assured.  
  
"This will be the best Christmas reunion ever,"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
***  
  
Goten flopped down on his bed and looked up at the crème colored ceiling and thought to himself  
  
"Another Christmas, alone,"  
  
He then looked around his room he used to share with his older brother Gohan five years ago, before he moved out to his own house. The room felt empty to Goten, nobody to talk to, nothing to do. Bored about just sitting on his bed, he turned on his television and played video games before going downstairs for dinner.  
  
A/N: Seems like Goten is kinda depressed huh? Hope to get chapter 2 up soon. Please Review. 


	2. Twas the Day Before Christmas

Wondering Chapter 2: 'Twas the day before Christmas  
  
Goten woke the next morning just as the sun came over the mountains. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to make himself some toast. As the bread cooked in the toaster, Goten walked outside on the porch and took in the cool mountain air, before picking up the morning paper. As he walked inside, he heard a voice call to him.  
  
"Morning Goten!"  
  
"Hey Gohan! How's it goin'?" the demi-saiyan asked.  
  
Gohan walked over to him and they chatted for a few minutes until Goten felt a punch to him back, and a kick to the side of the head. Before Goten could turn around his 5-year old niece Pan smiled up at him.  
  
"Getting to be quite the fighter huh Gohan," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, she sure is a handful," Gohan began. "To bad dad isn't here to see her,"  
  
"At least you actually knew dad," Goten said solemnly before walking inside.  
  
Gohan had a bewildered look on his face as he carried Pan back to his house, wondering what was wrong with his little brother.  
  
***  
  
Goten took his cooled toast out of the toaster and but some butter on it as he sat down at the table. His mother looked over the top of her paper and greeted Goten.  
  
"Good Morning Goten,"  
  
"Morning mom," Goten said as he stuffed his face with his toast.  
  
"Do you have any plans today?" she asked.  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
"Good, we're going to Bulma's for Christmas tonight," Chi-Chi said brightly.  
  
"You mean I'll see Trunks!" Goten said happily. "Yahoo!"  
  
"Well, at least something will brighten your day," Gohan said, poking his head through the open window.  
  
"Oh, Hello Gohan!" Chi-Chi said excitedly.  
  
"Videl wants to talk to you. Why don't you go over and see her," Gohan suggested.  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes,"  
  
Chi-Chi then disappeared upstairs to get dressed.  
  
Gohan called Goten outside and they flew off toward their old sparring place by the forest.  
  
"You seem kinda down these days Goten; what's wrong?" Gohan asked. "What happened to the little carefree brother I used to know?"  
  
Goten turned his head toward his and replied, "He grew up," and flew off.  
  
***  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home!"  
  
"Oh, Trunks, I'm glad you're here!" Bulma greeted her purple-haired son.  
  
"Whats the big news?" he asked.  
  
"We're finally getting the old gang back together for Christmas tonight. Isn't that exciting?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Tonight?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh coarse tonight, why would we have a Christmas party any other time?" she replied.  
  
"Well, I have a date tonight,"  
  
"You'd rather be with some "Date" then with you family and friends?" Bulma asked irritated.  
  
"It's a cheerleader mom!"  
  
"That's no excuse Trunks!"  
  
"C'mon mom!"  
  
"Fine, go with you "Date", I'll just tell everyone she was more important," Bulma raged before storming out of the room.  
  
Trunks then stood in the doorway deep in thought.  
  
***  
  
Gohan continued to search for his brother in the think woods.  
  
"Lose something kid?" asked a gruff voice behind him.  
  
Without even looking, Gohan greeted his long-time Namekian friend.  
  
"How's it going Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Same as usual. How about you?"  
  
"Pan sure is a handful at 5 years old,"  
  
"So were you kid. Once you matured of coarse,"  
  
Gohan gave a short laugh and before he could tell Piccolo about Goten, Piccolo told him were he was.  
  
"Go look by the waterfall a few miles down; he's sitting on some rocks,"  
  
Gohan thanked him and as Piccolo began to fly off, Gohan told him how much he meant to him. Piccolo turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"That means a lot kid. See you at the party," Piccolo said before flying off.  
  
Gohan smiled and took Piccolo's directions to where Goten was. Sure enough, he was sitting across the river on a pile of rocks.  
  
Gohan sat next to him and saw teardrop stains on the rock where he was sitting.  
  
Deep in thought, huh?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goten slowly nodded his head and looked up at Gohan with glassy eyes.  
  
"Why can't things be the way they were before? Everything is different. I've never really known my father, I don't even know if I have a best friend anymore and I have nobody to talk to,"  
  
"Let me tell you something Goten. 12 years ago, you know, a little after the Cell Games. I was going through the same thing you are now, sorta. I beat the most powerful villain we've ever faced, until Majin Buu of coarse. I was happy that I saved the world from destruction but I also saw dad take his own life to save others, because of my foolishness. How do you think that made me feel?" Gohan told him.  
  
"Not to good I'm guessing," Goten said wiping his nose.  
  
"But that all changed from one event that dad gave me before he died," Gohan said.  
  
"Really? What's that?" Goten asked.  
  
"He gave me a brother," Gohan said.  
  
Silence surrounded the two brothers for a few moments before Goten got up and looked out in the forest.  
  
"At least you had two role models in your life. Piccolo and dad." Goten said.  
  
"I guess you could call me lucky," Gohan said slowly.  
  
"Life.. Just.. isn't FAIR!!!!" Goten screamed.  
  
He burst into Super Saiyan while screaming.(just imagine the first time Gohan's hair the first time he went SSJ in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) He didn't stop there though, Gohan could feel his power rise more and more.  
  
Electricity burst from his body and his Super Saiyan hair became shorter (imagine his Goku's SSJ hair) and then it grew longer and more electricity came from him before he stopped.  
  
Gohan looked in amazement at his brother.  
  
"You've become a Super Saiyan 2!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Goten looked at himself and felt his hair. It was true; he had ascended to the next level he had always dreamed of.  
  
"Merry Christmas to myself huh?" Goten said.  
  
"I guess so.. I guess so," Gohan laughed.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was gathered at the Briefs' house and was chatting about old times. Goten forced a smile after seeing his father and his best friend weren't there. He currently sat on a blue Lazy Boy chair reading "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" to Pan. Halfway through the story, she was fast asleep on his lap.  
  
Just as everyone was about to open presents, Trunks walked in the door with a Santa hat on, and a pile of presents in his arms.  
  
"Merry Christmas all," Trunks said.  
  
"Glad you could make it buddy," Goten said, with his first real smile of the night.  
  
Trunks put all of the presents under the tree and sat next to his best friend, next to the evergreen Christmas tree, like old times.  
  
Everyone began to open presents, and once it was Goten's turn, he was given a green envelope with his name scrawled on it.  
  
Curious what was inside, he slowly opened it up and read what was on the piece of paper.  
  
"The present from me, is something you cannot see. It is the only thing I know what to give you that I have shamefully neglected over the years that I've been with you. To see what I mean, look out the window in the kitchen,"  
  
Goten tipped his head and walked to the kitchen, with everyone following him. When he got there he looked out the window and saw the figure of none other then the man he had missed so much..his father Goku.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is kinda based on personal experiences since my mom divorced my dad so..please review. Thanks 


	3. The Best Ending of All Endings

Wondering  
  
Chapter 3: The Best End of All Endings  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter will be the short and sweet ending that I'm sure some of you have been waiting for over a year now to have. There won't be an epilouge chapter because GT basically shows you what happens. Now here it is, the final chapter of Wondering.  
  
Goten at first stood dumbstruck at the sight of his father. He ran up to his father and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I missed you dad," Goten said.  
  
"I missed you too son," Goku replied. "Please forgive me,"  
  
Goten looked up into his father's eyes and smiled. "Of coarse dad, if I didn't who would I be able to spar with?"  
  
They laughed together and walked inside.  
  
"What have you been doing up on Dende's Lookout?" Goten asked.  
  
"I've been training that boy Uub. He has emense power. If only he could unlock it on command he'd be maybe even more powerful then any of us could ever hope to be," Goku said.  
  
"Wow. How did he get so strong for a human?" Goten inquired.  
  
"He's not really technically human. He's the reincarnation of Majin Buu,"  
  
"Did somebody say Buu's name?" Buu asked from across the room.  
  
Goku and Goten laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing at Buu?" he asked sadly.  
  
"We're not laughing at you Buu," Goten said.  
  
"Oh! Hahahahaha," Buu laughed.  
  
"Dinner's ready everyone!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Everyone rushed toward the kitchen and on the tables sat a dinner fit for a Saiyan. Every food imagineable sat there. The whole crew sat down and ate like they were all insane, which most of them were.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was finished and Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18 and Videl were left to clean the mess. While Vegeta went back to his gravity chamber, and everyone else sat around the TV, Goku and Goten walked outside and took off into the air.  
  
"Dad, I have something to show you," Goten said.  
  
"Follow me," Goku replied.  
  
Goku shot ahead and Goten followed.  
  
After flying for 5 minutes they landed in a cavernous area full of huge rock formations, some standing, some blown to the ground.  
  
"Where are we dad?" Goten inquired.  
  
"This is where your brother, Krillin and I fought Vegeta way back when Gohan was only 5 years old,"  
  
"Wow," Goten said.  
  
"Now, what did you want to show me?" Goku asked his son.  
  
"Watch dad,"  
  
Goten began to power up and then he yelled as loud as he could. In a flash of bright golden light, he once again became a Super Saiyan 2. The white lightning crackled around him and he smiled.  
  
"Pretty cool huh dad?"  
  
"I'm proud of you Goten. Now how 'bout a spar?" Goku said as he turned into a Super Saiyan 2 himself.  
  
They both jumped into the air and Goten threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Goku, but they were swatted away. Goku tried to kick Goten in the head but it was stopped. The demi-saiyan then threw himself at his dad and his dad stopped him by doing the same thing and they both smiled at each other.  
  
And so our story ends.  
  
Note: The final fight between Goku and Goten is basically the same as when Vegeta and Goku had that quick spar in the beginning sequence of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout for those of you who've played it. Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewin' the story and takin' the time to read this fic. Later. 


End file.
